This invention relates generally to planter boxes and, more particularly, to end caps for use in constructing planter boxes.
In both inside and outside applications, planter boxes are used extensively to grow a wide variety of plants including flowers, vegetables, herbs, etc. Planter boxes commonly are constructed with planks of wooden material such as redwood having an inherent resistance to moisture induced deterioration. Typically, such boxes are sold in nurseries and garden departments of retail stores.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,320 discloses a planter box formed of morticed wooden planks that can be assembled either before or after being shipped to a point of distribution. Although the structural integrity of a planter box is enhanced by the use of morticed joints, they add significantly to manufacturing cost. In addition to undesirable high cost, morticed wooden planter boxes suffer from the inherent disadvantage of limiting from a practical standpoint the variety of box sizes that can be maintained in inventory.
The object of this invention, therefore, is to provide a rugged planter box that can be conveniently offered in a wide variety of sizes and at reasonable cost.